


世世代代

by Takako



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, 乱七八糟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 塞巴斯蒂安斯坦是为人们的破坏欲而生的。





	世世代代

**Author's Note:**

> ！RPS预警

他是万物之母，是上帝为了使人类认识到自身的丑陋与不堪而诞生的产物。他漂亮的绿灰色眼睛只需看上一眼——好像一切都开始崩塌、毁灭似的，没有人不深刻地爱着他。每个凡人都曾在梦里将他弄得喘息哭泣，看着他绸缎般柔软的胸膛起伏不断，直到一切都变得冰凉。（ ** _老天，从那里流出的是血液吗？_** ）——上帝啊，我是否亵渎了圣母？  
他端坐在圣坛上，一束冷光穿过教堂高顶的彩色玻璃直射而下，映照着他柔软的棕发，也落在他鲜艳饱满的嘴唇上。金色的十字架在他身后发出隐隐的亮光，他扭动腰肢，有人呼唤了他的名字。  
Sebastian Stan！似乎不满于他的回应，那人并没有停止呼唤。他从圣坛上向下看，下面坐满了人。那些是他的信奉者，是他的教徒，每一个都用黑白分明的欲望的眼睛望着他。他感到恐惧，觉得自己像一只将被射杀的鸟类，但他还是颤抖着露出了微笑。瞬间，教徒们发出了纷乱的惊叹，但那阵惊叹立刻变成了恼怒，为圣母的轻佻浪荡，也为没能独占他的微笑。  
信徒们都站了起来，向圣坛涌去，发出意义不明的嚷声。随后，数只手伸向了他，要将他拖入凡间的地狱。他小声啜泣起来，惊慌地缩进圣坛的角落，艳红的嘴唇在圣光下显得罪恶又淫荡。

**_让我离开……_ **

没有人理会他的呜咽，罪恶的手将他扯下了圣坛，重重跌落在肮脏的地板上。  
他挣扎着想要逃走，随后又被攥住脚踝拖了回来。  
他的长袍被撕裂了，露出了苍白的，像凝结的雾气，像融化的冰一般的皮肤。教徒们感到自己在坠落，他们的手紧捏住他的身体，在上面留下了交错的指痕。他开始哭了，眼泪顺着嫣红的脸颊滑下来，立刻有人凑上前去，用颤抖的手将其抹去。他的头被摁在一个教徒的胯部，裤子里鼓起的阳具正抵着他的脸。  
所有人都在等待着这一天，把圣母从圣坛上拽下，用他们的污言秽语，用勃发怒涨的阳具——用一切肮脏的东西，去玷污他的圣洁，让他喘息、哭泣，再将他洗净，供奉于圣坛之上，等待下一代信徒的出现——他是所有物种的母亲。  
他正跪在地上，柔润的脸颊被掐住了 那张被觊觎已久的艳红的嘴里含着男人紫黑的性器。他努力压抑住的哭泣被堵回喉咙里，显得隐忍又温顺。美好的事物被毁灭，是世人最爱的悲剧。  
他的大眼睛受惊地眨了两下，落下一颗珍珠般的眼泪。他是上帝最震撼人心的创造，一切美好在他身上都能看到影子。人们为他疯狂，为他互相扭打撕扯，为他舍弃一切，而他只是站在人群的中央，天真甜蜜地咬着嘴唇，眨动着蛊惑人心的圆眼睛望着这因他而起的祸乱。  
有几根手指挤进了他的处子穴，正像蛇一样尖锐地向更深处钻进。他小声尖叫着，哭红的眼角只能让侵犯者更加兴奋，或许这就是他的本意——他也希望他的信奉者强奸他使用他羞辱他，给他带来无上的快感。  
阴茎插进又抽出，身边的男人换了一轮又一轮。终于，这场公开的献祭结束了，空旷的教堂里只回荡着他的喘息与隐隐的啜泣声。他躺在地上，棕栗色的头发披散开来，身上遍布淤青与红痕，像个破布娃娃似的软绵无力。  
他没有动，就这么躺在地上，因为他知道有人会负责把他清洗干净。他们推选了一位公认品格高尚的教徒，所有人都嫉妒地看着那个品格高尚之人将圣母白皙又伤痕遍布的身体搂在怀里，向洗涤池走去。  
他是蛇的化身，美丽又引人堕落，教唆人类吃下罪恶的果实，以让上帝分清好坏，并将人类摒弃于天堂之外。  
他在那位被推选出的＇品格高尚之人＇的心中只看到了贪婪和嫉妒，虽然这使他感到失望，但好像又在情理之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果在宗教方面冒犯到了您，实在是非常抱歉。  
> 只是没品的一篇，与真人无关。


End file.
